1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a gaming machine of the type wherein a large number of players participate in a game for allowing a large number of players to participate in a game with one gaming machine to play a game at the same time, such as a roulette gaming machine, a bingo gaming machine, or a horse race gaming machine, and in particular to a gaming machine of the type wherein a large number of players participate in a game, the gaming machine provided with a plurality of cumulative storage units for cumulatively storing game medium of a predetermined value for paying out the game medium of the cumulative predetermined value stored in any of the cumulative storage units based on the lottery result, thereby providing various games and more promoting a sense of anticipation of the player for the game result.
2. Description of the Related Art
A game in a gaming machine of the type wherein a large number of players participate in a game using medals as game medium, such as a roulette gaming machine, a bingo gaming machine, or a horse race gaming machine, is a game that can be started as the player purchases or borrows a plurality of medals with a medal lending machine and inputs the medal into the gaming machine. If the player wins the game, a predetermined number of medals are paid out to the player. Therefore, the player who can gain a large number of medals can enjoy continuously playing another game without purchasing or borrowing new medals.
In recent years, in such a gaming machine of the type wherein a large number of players participate in a game, it has been in fashion to provide a bonus game different in the game mode from a base game as a measure for attracting a player's interest. For example, such a bonus game is started in a base game at a given probability and a high-value award based on the jackpot accumulated in the games is given to the player based on the result of the bonus game. For example, JP-A-2001-161888 describes a bingo gaming machine for enabling the player to play a multicard bingo game using a plurality of lottery squares and a jackpot game wherein the player can gain a jackpot in addition to a usual line bingo game; if a predetermined participation condition of medal input, etc., is satisfied, the bingo gaming machine enables the player to select any desired game from among the games and play the selected game.